


My Shot

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdriNath - Freeform, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marichat, One Shot Collection, adrienette - Freeform, alyanette - Freeform, chlolya, chlonath, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: One-shot dump for the ML drabbles I do on Tumblr. I take requests over there every now and then for all ships that aren't my hard NOTPs so feel free to send me a request whenever they are open.Request Prompt will be in the note before every chapter. Chapter Titles contain the ship so clicking the chapter index will help you find drabbles for the ship you want. Tags will be edited as I add new drabbles





	1. ChloNath

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I made just to get rid of some writers block

He wasn’t obsessed. 

He just liked to draw her. 

Sketchbook after sketchbook were filled with drawings of her. Some were just sketches of her face. Others were full body, lined and colored pieces that captured her likeness like nothing else. 

“Why don’t you put that sketchbook down and join the rest of us?”

It was a video game party at Max’s house. For the first time since he arrived, Nathanael looked up from his sketchbook. 

The one that had approached him was Marinette. 

“Sorry, sometimes I just loose track of what is around me when I’m drawing,” said Nathanael.

“I get that way sometime when I’m working on a new design,” Marinette reaches for his sketchbook, “Can I have a look?”

“No,” he hastily replies. 

Marinette retracts her hand and points behind her. “If you join us, there is still some place on Super Smash Bros.”

Nathanael watches her return to her game before taking a look around the living room. Two tvs set up, one with Mario Kart and the other had Super Smash Bros. Juleka, Rose, Ivan, and Mylene were playing against each other on Mario Kart with Sabrina nearby calling next. Max, Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Marinette were playing 8 player smash with a few AIs. Kim and Alix were in some kind of competition to chug soda. 

The person that stuck out to him was Chloe. 

She was off to the side, eating some snacks without trying to socialize with any of their other classmates. 

He decided he could also use a something to drink.

“You know,” he says as he puts his sketchbook on the table to open a soda, “there is still space on Smash Bros if you want to join in. This is a party so you might as well join in.”

“Says the one that was nose deep in their sketchbook until just a moment ago,” she replies before taking his sketchbook. “What were you even working on? More Marinette sketches?”

Nathanael tried to reach for his sketchbook but it was too late, she had already opened it. 

Page after page were drawings of Queen Bee.

“You really like to draw Queen Bee,” she says as she continues to flip through his sketchbook. “This whole book is full of her. Are you obsessed or something?”

“I’m not obsessed. I just like to draw her.”

The blush on his face was not convincing at all.

“What’s the point in obsessing over someone so unobtainable? You’re are just going to get hurt in the end,” said Chloe as she shoved the sketchbook into his hands.

“If I didn’t know better I would say you actually cared about my feelings.”

“I’m not a monster. Might as well pass on what I know. Don’t go after someone that you can’t have.”

Nathanael didn’t miss the way her eyes darted towards Marinette and Adrien. They weren’t big on PDA but you could still see the small touches, the way they leaned into each other, their hand always linked. A few months ago that sight would have hurt him too. He had gotten over his crush on Marinette but it seemed Chloe still couldn’t let Adrien go.

“You can still love him.”

“What?!?”

“I mean platonicly,” he explained. “You two have been friends for so long, why don’t you just support him and what makes him happen?”

“I don’t need advice from an obsessed tomato.”

He didn’t talk to her for the rest of the party.

When Nathanael returned home, the first thing he did was ready a canvas to start a new painting.

He told himself that he just found her to be a good muse. Someone that was always in a dynamic pose, whose colors inspired him. 

He wasn’t obsessed.

He just liked to draw her.

Whether she was Queen Bee or Chloe, he just liked to draw her.


	2. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request sent in by Baneismydragon "You always this quiet?"- Marichat

“You always this quiet?”

No response.

“Marinette?”

Yet again, no response. He decided to poke her side.

“I’m supposed to be sleeping.”

“And?”

With a groan, Marinette sat up in her bed and faced the cat boy that had decided to pay her a visit. 

“It’s 1 am Chat.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” said Chat as he casually set his head down on Marinette’s lap.

“Chat as much as I like your company,” she said while running her fingers through his hair, “I need to get my sleep. I want to take advantage of this summer break and work on as many fashion projects. I can’t do that if I sleep half the day away.”

“Why don’t you take a break? Run away with me for the summer.”

“Sure if you could some how get my portfolio through to all the biggest fashion companies in Paris so I don’t have to work my butt off this summer.”

“I could arrange that.”

“Sure you can Kitty, sure you can.”

It didn’t take long for Chat to fall asleep on her lap.

“Great, now I can’t sleep.”


	3. DjWifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request by Alya-Bug: "You think you’re funny?” for Alyanette or DJWifi! :D  
> I went with DjWifi

“You think you’re funny?”

“I’m hilarious babe.”

Alya could not believe her boyfriend was standing in front of a mirror trying out different fake mustaches instead of getting ready for Marinette and Adrien’s housewarming party.

“Hurry up and put some pants on before we’re late.”

Alya was about to walk back into the bathroom to finish her make up when Nino grabbed her and stared dead in her eyes.

“Alya I mustache you a question.”

“Nino!”

“Come on Alya,” he said while pushing a fake mustache towards her, “Think of how funny it will be if they open the door and see us with these on.”

“I’m not going to do it.”

“Fine but I’m still wearing mine.”

Alya hoped he was bluffing and continued to get ready. She hoped he would be too embarrassed to be the only one in a fake mustache and take that thing off his face before they left. She didn’t want to use drastic measures.

“Ready babe?”

Nino poked his head into the bathroom as he asked his question. He still had the mustache on.

“I’m never kissing you again.”

He didn’t waste a second and removed the fake mustache then and there


	4. Chlolya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request sent in by anon: "Don't be fucking rude," - Chlolya please!

“Don’t be fucking rude!”

“I wasn’t being rude.”

“Then why didn’t you apologize for spilling your coffee on him Chloe? Seriously why do you have to act like that whenever I hang out with Nino?”

“I’ve always acted like that.”

“Well you’ve been worse ever since we… Are you jealous?”

Chloe’s bright red face and gaping mouth was all the confirmation Alya needed.

Alya reached over and took her girlfriend’s hand, “Chloe what ever happened between me and Nino is done. Both of us agreed we didn’t have chemistry and would rather be friends. I like you. No need to be jealous. ”

“I wasn’t jealous.”

“Sure you weren’t.”


	5. Marichat/MariBlanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request from xxxshinx: "I'm not even sorry" - Marichat, please?

“I’m not even sorry.”

“I didn’t think you would be,” snarled Chat Blanc as he struggled against his restraints. “What are you going to do now? Wait for Ladybug to show up?”

“Yeah, that is what I’m going to do.”

Marinette carefully sat him up and leaned him against the wall. She then checked rhat none of the restraints had come loose. She made sure that Chat Blanc’s hands were touching each other so he could not use Cataclysm without hurting himself. 

Once everything was in order, Marinette sat herself next to him. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Princess.”

“Did you fail a test? Did you get in a fight with a friend? Family member?”

At the mention of family, Chat Blanc tensed up. Marinette knew she hit the mark.

“You don’t have to talk about it now but you shouldn’t bottle up your feelings. That’s how you ended up like this.”

“No I ended up like this because you smashed one of your flower pots over my head when I tried to kiss you.” Under his breathe he mumbled, “It still hurts.”

“Awe poor kitty. You know if you just broke whatever item the Akuma is hiding in, Ladybug can purify it and make you head stop hurting.”

“I didn’t say it was my head that hurt.”

Marinette wasn’t quite sure how to respond to him. Instead she kissed his forehead and started to make her way down the skylight and into her room.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m going to check the Ladyblog to find out where Ladybug is,” she lied. 

A few minutes later, Ladybug arrived and Chat Noir was back to normal. 

Marinette still did not know how much of Chat Blanc’s actions were true to Chat Noir’s feelings. Her face would burn red just from the thought of it so she avoided thinking about it as much as she could. 

Hard to avoid it when the cat boy would visit every night to try to apologize.


	6. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request from anon: "I'm not wearing that" with adrienette maybe?

“I’m not wearing that,” said Adrien as he nervously eyed the cat eared beanie Marinette handed to him. 

“Why not?”

“Umm I don’t like hats? Why don’t you ask Nino to wear it? He wears hats a lot.”

“I feel like the beanie will stand out more against your blond hair.”

Marinette ruffled his hair as if to prove her point. He instinctively leaning into her hand in search of head pats and scratches. She took advantage of this and shoved the beanie onto his head.

“Marinette! What if someone recognizes me?”

“No one is going to recognize you. The magic is supposed to help conceal us and no one is going to think that Chat Noir, hero of Paris, a 5000 year old mysterious super hero, is actually a model.”

Adrien pouted as Marinette readied her camera.

“Besides,” said Marinette as she planted a kiss on his cheek, “I’m pretty sure people will be too distracted but how good you look in that beanie to notice.”

About a week later picture of Adrien modeling her beanie were up on Marinette’s fashion blog. Not one person noticed the resemblance between Adrien and Chat Noir.


	7. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request by Beyondrecognition: "Just stay with me" Marichat please!

“Just stay with me.”

Marinette buries her face into the crook of Chat’s neck. Her arms are tightly wrapped around him as if he could disappear at any moment. She doesn’t even seem to care that she’s sitting on his lap in a random dark alley. 

“Princess, you need to get off me. I need to go.”

“Every time you go you get hurt.”

He didn’t have a response for her. He couldn’t deny it, he would always get hurt one way or another during a fight but in the end Ladybug patched him up along with all the damage done to Paris. 

It didn’t erase the pain he would feel.

“Just this once, please don’t go out there and get hurt,” she whispers.

There was so much Chat would do for Marinette, but this was not one of them.

“I’m sorry.” 

Chat gently tugs on her arms until they hang loose around him. He places a soft kiss on her forehead before shifting her off of his lap and onto the ground next to him. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Marinette watch him leave the alley, ready to save Paris, before following after him.


	8. AdriNath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four word prompt request from Foreversinninghoe: "I don't love you" Nath/Adrien?

“I don’t love you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m telling the truth, I don’t love you.”

“Adrien you are really bad at this.”

Adrien groaned and placed his head in his hands. Nathanael rubbed his back while trying to keep in a laugh.

“You know I can hear you,” said Adrien.

“I know, I just can’t help but think of how funny this is. I can’t believe your fans are so obsess that you need to practice telling them that you don’t love them in case they won’t leave you alone.”

“And from how you are acting, I doubt they will believe me if I do have to use the ‘I don’t love you’ card.”

Nathanael ruffled Adrien’s hair. 

“Try not to worry to much about them. Besides it’s movie night, lets focus on that instead.”

“Fine,” replied Adrien before heading to the kitchen for a bowl of popcorn.


	9. Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 Fluffy Prompt Request for anon: “Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me." Adrienette

“Marinette?”

“Yes Adrien?”

“Why are you in a pillow fort?”

Adrien wasn’t always late to get home, working as a high school teacher usually left him arriving home earlier than most working parents. Unfortunately Adrien had to deal with a parent-teacher conference that did not end well. 

He did not expect to come home to a living room covered in pillows and blankets.

“Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me,” said Marinette.

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Of course his wife would end up making a pillow fort, she always did like making them with him when they were younger. He took a peek inside and say that there was no one else in the fort.

“If our kid was the one that wanted the fort, where is he?”

“In his bed asleep. It’s past his bedtime.”

“Then why are you still in there?”

“It’s comfortable in here. Why don’t you join me Chaton?”

“I would but I’m rather hungry.”

“I left your dinner in the microwave, after you eat will you join me?”

“Of course.”

Adrien ate his dinner a little faster than he should have but he wanted to join his wife as soon as he could. It had been a while since the last time the two of them had a chance to be goofy and make a fort to cuddle in. 

When he came back to the living room, Adrien found his wife fast asleep in the pillow fort.


	10. Alyanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 Fluffy Prompt request by Labyrinthofchaos: “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.” Alyanette

“Marinette?”

“Yes Alya?”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette replied. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend and pulled the blanket over her head.

Alya moved the blanket back off of Marinette’s head and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“We need to get up soon, it’s already noon.”

“But it’s saturday.”

“And we have a date today.”

Alya sat up and threw the covers off of herself. She hoped her girlfriend would follow her lead.

“I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya and dragged her back under the covers. Alya didn;t put up a fight.

“Okay, we can stay like this for five more minutes. But only five, we have a date later today and I’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

“Deal.”

In the end they stayed like that for half an hour, simply enjoying the other’s company and comfort.


	11. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 Fluffy Prompts request by art-esque: hey friend. ladrien for "I will always be there to protect you.” luv ya <3

Bad luck was the power his Miraculous granted him. Adrien was no stranger to misfortune in his life before and after gaining his Miraculous. 

So it didn’t surprise him to cross paths with an Akuma as he tried to find a safe place to transform. He had no idea what powers the Akuma but he steeled himself for an incoming attack.

That never came.

Adrien instead found himself lifted into the air and away from danger by a lady in red.

She dropped both of them in a empty alley and inspected him for injuries.

“Are you okay?”

Her face was flushed red and he was sure his was too. 

“I’m fine, thank you for saving me.”

Adrien wondered why she looked so flustered at his words.

“I will always be there to protect you.” 

She left him wondering if it was possible to love someone anymore than he already loved her.


End file.
